Hurricane
by Selected For Dauntles
Summary: So this is a modern day divergent story. All the characters are going on a week trip to the beach. But what happens when there week of totally awesome fun (Uriah's word) turns into a disaster?
1. Chapter 1

**Tris' PoV**

Summer vacation! Finally! I can sleep in, relax, and- my happy thoughts are cut of by my phone beeping.

_Chris: Trisy! Uri, Zeak and everyone were invited up to their beach house. U cumin?_

Then my phone beeps again.

_Uri: Everyones cumin up to me and ma bros beach house. u cumin? Its in New Smyrna _**(AN: New Smyrna, Florida)**

Then it beeps for a third time.

_Four: Hey u cumin to Zeaks beach house?_

I send a message to all of them saying I'll ask my mum. I run downstairs and find her in the kitchen. "Hey mum?" I start. "Uriah and Zeak have a beach house in New Smyrna and everyone's going and thy wan't to know if I can come."

She thinks for a minute. "Well I guess it's alright as long as you take your phone and promise to be careful."

"Thanks mum!" I say giving her a hug. Then I run back up to my room and text them back.

_Tris: My mum says I can. when r we goin?_

Chris replies almost immediately.

_Chris: wer leaving 2morrow 10 so we have to go shopping! Ill be there in 10_

I sigh and go back downstairs to wait for Chris. She gets here in record time and comes in, not bothering to knock.

"Ever heard of a doorbell?" I say going over to her.

She ignores me and grabs my coat off the hook by the door. "Come on! Let's go!" She practically screams.

"Why are we going shopping again?" I ask.

"We need to get cute beach cloths!" She shoves my coat and shoves it into my arms. I sigh and pull it on, slipping my phone into my back pocket.

"By the way, we're taking your car," She says opening the front door.

"Course we are," I say. Anytime we go anywhere she insists on ridding in my white mustang convertible. I grab my keys and follow her out the front door. I climb into the drivers seat and she gets into the shotgun beside me.

"Put the top down!" She demands.

"Okay, okay geeze," I laugh. "I haven't even started the car yet!"

I put the key in and put down the top. She puts on the radio and starts singing along to birthday by Katy Perry. We get to the mall in five minutes flat, I love Miami, and hop out of the car.

"Okay so first we are going to forever 21!" She squeals. I sigh. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

"Mmm. I love Starbucks," I sigh, sipping my caramel frappuccino.

"I know," Chris mumbles against her white choc mocha latte.

"So where to next?" I ask. I've already got five pairs of denim short-shorts, three black tank-tops, two black t-shirts and two pairs of sunglasses.

"Shoes!" I just laugh and follow her out the door and back into the mall. We go into the mall.

I end up with two pairs of sandal wedges and one pair of flip-flops. I refused to get anymore.

We finally end up in some high end bikini shop. Chris makes me try on a black bikini, a light blue one with a strapless top and a one with a colourful top and a blue bottoms, all that make it look like I actually have some cleavage. I end up buying all three.

"Last stop!" She squeals.

"What? Where else can we-" I cut off when I see her pulling me towards the lingerie shop. "Seriously Chris?" I moan.

"Yes! What if we play truth or dare?"

I sit on a bench just inside the store and she goes on a hunt for me. Five minutes later she hands me a bag and when I look inside I groan. "Really Chris?" There's four push-up bras with matching underwear, two lacy black, one lacy red and two lacy white.

She just grins and we head back out to my car.

"So Zeak's picking us all up at ten so you have to be ready. He'll probably get to your place around ten after."

I nod. "Okay cool."

"Oh and use your Vera Bradly Miller Bag."

I just nod and stop in front of her house.

"See you tomorrow," I call as she gets out.

"Bi!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Tris PoV**

I throw everything Chris and I bought into the bag she insisted I use. I checked the time and saw that it's already 7 o'clock. I head to the kitchen, make some caramel-popcorn and watch movie after movie.

Around midnight I fall into a happy sleep.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of Caleb coming downstairs.

"You slept there all night?" He asks surprised.

I just shrug and head upstairs to my room. I take a quick shower then dress in a pair of short jean shorts and a black v-neck that Chris made me get. Then I straiten my hair and put on a little eyeliner and mascara to complete the look. I'm wearing a push-up bra that Chris insisted I wear so it looks like I've actually got some cleavage.

Then I throw the rest of my new cloths into my bag and slip my phone into my back pocket. I'm about to sit down on my bed when I hear a horn from outside. I grab my bag, slip on the flip-flops I got and head downstairs.

I go out to Zeak's red Ram pick-up. Zeak and Shauna are in the front seat and Uriah, Marlene, Chris, Will and Four are all in the back. I throw my bag onto the back seat like everyone else seems to have done and climb into the back.

"Hey Trissy!" Chris yells.

"Hey Chrissy!" I reply.

"Okay, I get it. No nicknames."

I laugh and sit between her and Uriah.

"Trissy!" He screams, putting an arm around me. His other one is around Marlene.

"Did you not just hear my conversation with Chris?" I laugh, then add, "Uree."

"But Tris!" He whines.

I just laugh again and say, "How long is the drive gonna take?"

"About 3 and a half hours," Four says. I groan and lay my head on Uriah's shoulder. He's dating Marlene but we kind of consider ourselves like almost siblings so neither he or Marlene mind.

Four is frowning though. I wonder why?

"Zeke!" Uriah screams, "Turn up the radio!"

"Okay!" Zeke screams back and turns up the radio. Best day of my life by American Authors is playing and both Uriah and Zeke scream at the same time, "I love this song!" And we all start to sing along.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep on Uriah's shoulder because when I open my eyes we are driving down a old rode with grass land on one side and the ocean on the other.

Will has his arm around Chris who's asleep and so is Marlene.

"How much longer until we get there?" I ask.

"About ten minutes," Uriah says.

"Kay, I'm gonna wake up Chris.

I shake her shoulder softly, nothing. "Chris, wake up," I say, still shaking her, nothing. "Chris I'll go shopping with you!" I yell.

She shoots strait up, out of Will's arms, "Really?"

"No," I laugh and she pouts. "You wouldn't wake up and we're almost there."

"But Marlene's still asleep!"

I turn to Uriah who grins and starts to tickle her. She jolts up, screaming, and we all laugh.

"Guys! We're almost there!" Zeak yells and I look over the side, leaning over Chris in the process, and see a huge, very Florida style, red tile roof house.

"Your hose is huge!" I scream.

"Eight bedrooms, ten bathrooms," Uriah says proudly.

Zeke turns into the drive way and we all climb out of the back with wind blown hair.

We all grab our bags and run inside. "Bedrooms on the second floor," Zeke yells and we all run up the grand staircase to claim rooms.

Me and Chris chose rooms right beside each other and I drop my bag.

Chris comes into my room, "We're going down to the beach so change and I'll meet you down there!"

I laugh as she leaves and pull out my new blue bikini. I change into it and put on my new aviator sunglasses. Then I slip on a pair of my sandal wedges and run downstairs.

I go out the back door and am met by a huge pool with an attached hot-tub. I go past it and down to the beach. Everyone's already there and playing volleyball with a radio playing she looks so perfect by 5SOS sitting in the sand. I kick off my shoes and join in, hitting the ball of my arms.

When Uriah misses it for a fifth time it lands in the water. "Uriah!" We all scream simultaneously. "Go get it!"

"But it's cold! And what if there are monsters!" Uriah whines.

"You missed it!" I laugh.

"Fine! But I'm not going alone!" He yells and before she even knows what's going on, Uriah has Marlene in his arms and is running toward the water.

"Uriah Pedrad put me down or so help me I will make you regret this!" She screams.

"Sorry! Nope!" He says, popping the 'P'.

Getting the same idea Will and Zeke both pick up their girlfriends and dunk them in the ocean.

"No fair!" Chris screams coming up. "Tris is still dry!"

"Perks of being single!" I grin.

Uriah starts coming out of the water. "Trissy I wanna hug!"

"No no no no no!" I yell pulling off my sunglasses and throwing them into the sand. "Four's dry too!"

"You're right!" Zeke says coming out of the water, followed by Will. "Guess We'll have to fix that!"

Uriah picks me up as Zeke grabs Four's arms and Will grabs his legs. Uriah dunks me in the water and I come up just in time to see Zeke and Will swing Four in. He comes up laughing and we just swim around and spray water at people for the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris' PoV**

It gets dark around seven thirty and we're all sitting around a campfire that we built on the beach. Most of the girls changed so now I'm wearing a tight black tank top over a lacy black push up bra and a pair of ripped, bleach jean shorts.

"I think this is the start of a week of totally awesome fun." Uriah says.

We all nod in agreement and then Zeke says, "Now who's up for some honorary truth or dare?" Everyone cheers and he says, "I'm starting!"

"Why do you get to go first?" Uriah whines.

"It's my house!"

"It's mine too!"

"Yeah well, I said it first!" Then before Uriah can say anything he continues, "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she says without a thought.

Zeke thinks for a minute and then says, "I dare you too.. kiss Will!"

Uriah glares at Will but Marlene just takes of her t-shirt so she's only in her bra and kisses Uriah. He grins and then she turns to Chris, "Truth or dare Chris?"

"Truth."

"Pansycake!" Uriah just rolls her eyes and turns to Marlene.

"What is your biggest fear?"

Chris takes off her top and turns to Four, "Truth or dare Four?"

"Dare," he says.

"You have to jump in the ocean"

"No!" he pulls of his shirt and turns to me.

"Truth or dare?" he asks me.

"I don't trust you so truth."

"What is something you're afraid of?"

I think for a minute. What is my least embarrassing fear? "I'm afraid of drowning." Everyone nods and I turn to Uriah, about to ask him when I hear a yell from down the beach.

We all turn and see three people coming toward us.

"Hey!" I boy yells. "You playing truth or dare?"

"You know it!" Zeke yells.

"Can we play?"

"Uhh, sure?" Will says.

"Cool, I'm Peter, this is Drew and this is Al."

They sit down between me and Uriah. Now I'm sitting next to Chris and Al.

I turn to Uriah again, "Truth or-"

"Dare!" He yells. "I ain't no pansycake!"

"You can't kiss Mar for the rest of the night."

"Nope! Sorry," he says and leans over and kisses her. Then he turns to Peter. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," he says. "I don't know what a pansycake but I get the feeling I don't want to be called one."

"Okay. I dare you to jump into the ocean!" He says triumphantly, thinking he's beat him.

But Peter just shrugs. "Okay." He gets up and runs toward the ocean. It's too dark to see him but we hear a splash and he comes back dripping water. He turns to Zeke. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Zeke yells. "I ain't afraid of you!

"Okay then. Jump over the fire."

Zeke just gets up, takes a few steps back and runs, leaping over the fire.

"Yeah man!" Uriah yells hi-fiving his brother.

They both sit down and Zeke asks Shauna. This goes on for a while when Chris dares me to kiss Al. He turns to me licking his lips. Gross. I look around and see Four tense up. I wonder why.

I just pull my top off which leaves me in my black lacy push up bra. I see all the guys staring and cross my arms over my chest self consciously.

**PAGE BREAK ****PAGE BREAK ****PAGE BREAK ****PAGE BREAK ****PAGE BREAK ****PAGE BREAK ****PAGE BREAK ****PAGE BREAK **PAGE BREAK **PAGE BREAK **PAGE BREAKE****  
********

Twenty minutes later Zeke is in his underwear, Chris is in her bra and underwear and everyone is in just there jeans and girls are also in their bras. Uriah's drunk.

"Guys it's like one thirty, I'm going to bed," I say.

Everyone agrees and we climb up the stairs, falling asleep the second my head hits the pillow.


	4. Chapter 4

This morning I get up to the sound of music from downstairs. I roll over and turn on my phone to see that it's ten o'clock. Not bad. I climb out of bed, pull on my silky robe and head downstairs.

I find everyone except Chris in the kitchen and Marlene and Shauna are standing over the stove with a plate of pancakes next to them. Everyone else is sitting at the island eating and there is a radio on the counter playing heartbreak girl.

"Hey guys," I say going over to the plate of pancakes. "Can I?"

"Sure," Marlene says and hands me a plate. I take two pancakes and go sit down next to Uriah.

"Thank you," I say taking the maple syrup out of his hand, mid-pour.

"Hey!" He says, pretending to be hurt, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

I just laugh and pour the syrup onto my pancakes. "Where's Chris?" I ask after a bite.

"Still asleep," Will says.

"Seriously? The girl who wakes me up at eight o'clock on weekends to go shopping is still asleep?"

"Yup!" Uriah laughs.

* * *

Once everyone's finished breakfast and Chris' still not awake I say, "Hey guys, wanna have some fun?"

Uriah grins and throws an arm over my shoulders. "What are you proposing?"

"Well I'd say it's about time for Chris to get up." They all nod. "And we all know how much she loves to swim..."

Uriah grins. "I've taught you so well," He says.

We all creep up stairs to her room to find her still fast asleep. I motion for Zeke and Four to grab her. Zeke supports her shoulders while Four grabs her legs. She doesn't even flinch. We all slowly go out to the pool and I count to three on my fingers. At three Zeke and Four throw her into the pool with a splash.

A few seconds later she bursts to the surface screaming. "Who's idea was this?" She screams, glaring at us.

Everyone points to me. "Wow," I say. "Traitors."

"Sorry Trissy but I don't wanna die today," Uriah shrugs.

"Well lucky for you, you won't have to deal with Chris then," I say and he grins.

"Nope!"

"But you'll have to deal with me you traitor!" I yell shoving him into Zeke so they both fall into the pool.

"I wanna do that!" Marlene yells and pushes Will in, jumping in after him which kind of defeats the purpose.

I turn just in time to see Four shove me in but I grab his arm so he falls in with me. We all break the surface laughing. Uriah opens his mouth to say something when I hear thunder over head. We all look up to see the sky dark and lightening flashing across it.

"Everyone outta the pool!" Zeke yells and wee all race for the side. As I'm swimming Uriah accidental pushes me under but Four grabs my arm and pulls me back up.

We all run into the house into the kitchen.

"Lightning...Bad," Zeke says through gasps from running.

"I... Know," I nod.

After we've all got our breaths back Uriah says, "Well now what?"

I shrug. "Bloody rain. Hope it stops soon."

"Well I'm gonna go change," Chris says, trying to glare at me but eventually gives in to a smile. We all nod and head up to our rooms. I change into a pair of ripped jean shorts and a black tank top. I straiten my hair and side part it then put on some mascara and eyeliner. Chris will be so proud.

I get downstairs to everyone sitting in a circle on the living room floor. I go and sit between Chris and Uriah and turn to Zeke. "What are we doing?" I ask.

"We're gonna play bed, wed or dead," He says.

I nod and he turns to Will, "Okay Will," He says evilly. "Chris, Tris and... Uriah!"

"What! But he's a dude!"

Zeke shrugs and Uriah wiggles his eyebrows at Will.

"Ugh!" Will groans. "Okay. Marry Chris because she's my girlfriend. Sleep with Tris because she's a _girl _and yeah. Sorry Uriah."

"Well then! I see how it is!" Uriah says, dramatically placing a hand over his heart.

"Okay Tris," Will says turning to me. He's nice right? "Me, Uriah and Zeke."

I think. "Well I'd marry you because there's no way I could live the rest of my life with either of them." I point to the Pedrad brothers. "Then I'd sleep with Uri 'cause I know him better. Sorry Zeke." Then I turn to Chris. "Okay, Zeke, Will and Four."

"I'd marry Will 'cause he's my boyfriend and I love him." They kiss and we all groan. Uriah even throws a pillow at them. He misses of course but it gets their attention. "Right, sorry. I'd sleep with Four 'cause I mean come on. And yeah."

"Why is everyone killing me? Am I really that bad?" Zeke asks.

"Sorry," Chris says then turns to Four. "Okay... Tris, me and Shauna."

Four thinks for a minute and opens his mouth to answer when all our phones start beeping _really _loudly all at the same time. The a message comes on saying, "Extreme hurricane warning. Take shelter now. Extreme hurricane warning. Take shelter now," About four times then goes back to beeping for about sixty seconds then shuts off.

"Really? Who chose _this _week for a trip to the beach?"


	5. Chapter 5

"We need to take shelter guys!" Uriah yells.

"Uri chill. We're already inside!" I say.

"No in a closet or bathroom! Come on!"

We all run after him and I almost bump into him when he stops short in front of a door. He opens it to reveal a hidden room under the stairs. We all file in and I'm squeezed between Four and Uriah.

"Guys this is crazy! What if we... How are we gonna..." Marlene stutters.

"It's okay. We're gonna be fine," Uriah says hugging her to his chest.

Outside I can hear the wind howling and what sounds like wood breaking apart.

"Okay." Zeke says. "I think we'll be safe-" But he never gets to finish his sentence because just then the roof of our hidden room is blown off. The rain starts to beat down on my head and the wind is really strong.

Just then a gust of wind knocks down one of the walls and it falls backward. We all spill out onto the remains of the house which is just peaces of wood and metal.

I turn just in time to see a piece of wood come flying toward me. I try to duck but I'm not fast enough and it hits me in the forehead, sending me flying into Four.

"You okay?" He asks helping me up.

I reach up and feel my forehead. My fingers come away wet with blood but there's nothing I can do about that now. "Yeah, I'm good."

I feel the wind pressing against me, pushing me toward the water. I look around and see everyone fighting against the wind. No one seems hurt though. A sudden gust of wind knocks me down and I my head goes under water. I start to panic. How did I get to the ocean so fast?

I sit up gasping but a huge wave comes crashing over me, pulling me out deeper into the water. I try to get back to the beach but the current's too strong.

"Help!" I scream. My dad always told me that if you're pulled out that I should relax and swim to the side. Unfortunately, under the circumstances, it's hard for me to stay calm. I scream again right before a wave that must be at least fourteen feet crashes on top of me. I swim too the surface and scream again.

I'm about to give up when I hear, "Hold on! I'm coming!"

Four.

I see him swimming toward me. I grab his arm to keep afloat.

"We need to get back to the-" Four starts but cuts off when he looks at something behind me.

"What?" I turn and see a wave that must be at least seventeen feet.

"Okay when I tell you to you have to take a deep breath and hold it for as long as you can!" Four shouts.

I nod and he says, "One! Two! Three!"

I suck in a deep breath and the wave crashes on top of us. I lose my hold on Four and start to swim up. I gasp when I reach the surface but am pushed under almost immediately as another wave crashes over me.

I swim back up to the surface and hear Four yelling my name.

"Four!" I yell. "Four I'm over here!"

Suddenly another huge wave crashes over me and I take in some water. I start to sink. I have no more energy to swim. My lungs scream from the lack of oxygen.

My eyes start to close as I sink lower when suddenly someone grabs my arm. I'm pulled to the surface and gasp for breath, coughing. I feel a strong arm wrap around me to keep me above water.

I open my eyes to see Four. "We need to swim to the side," He says.

I gasp again. "I don't think... Don't think I can."

"I know but we have to go now. Another round of waves will be here any minute."

I take a deep breath and nod. We swim as fast as I can. The only thing that keeps me going is the adrenalin.

Finally we reach the beach. I collapse onto the sand trying to catch my breath.

"Tris I know you're tired but we have to get farther away from the water or the wind'll blow you back out," Four says.

I nod and pull myself up. We run toward where the house _used _to be. Four pulls me over to a fallen tree and I see everyone sitting under the fallen branches. It looks kind of like a cave.

Once we're sitting down I see that Uriah has his arms around Marlene, Will has his arms around Chris and Zeke has his arms around Shauna. They look so cute together I almost smile.

"Are you smiling?" Uri asks.

I shrug. "You all just look so cute together."

I cold breeze blows through the branches and I shiver.

Now I guess we just wait.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the last chapter (chapter 5) told from Four's PoV because, I dunno, I just thought it would be a good idea. Plus who doesn't love a look into Fours mind?**

Four's PoV (!)

Uriah starts yelling about taking shelter and then all of a sudden we're all running after him. He opens a door to a closet under the stairs and we all squish in. I start to feel claustrophobic but then my heart leaps when I see I'm up against Tris.

Marlene starts muttering something about, 'what if' this and 'what if' that. Uriah puts his arm around her and starts whispering encouraging things to her.

Outside the storm is really loud.

"Okay, I think we'll be safe-" Zeke starts but never gets to finish his sentence because suddenly the roof is blown off and then one of the walls fall down. We all go stumbling onto the remains of the house.

I look around just as a piece of wood hits Tris in the forehead. She comes flying into me and I quickly help her stand. "You okay?" I ask.

She touches her forehead and I see a huge cut right above her eye.

"Yeah, I'm good." She doesn't look good. Not that she looks bad, but like her cut doesn't look good.

Zeke tugs on my arm and I follow him over to a fallen tree. He lifts up a few branches and I see that the branches made some sort of a canopy-cave thing.

"We could hide under there!" Zeke yells.

I nod and turn to go get the others. I help Will and Christina while Zeke helps Uriah, Marlene and Shauna. I turn to look for Tris when I hear screaming. I feel fear build up in my chest as I see her get crushed by huge wave. She must've been pulled out by the current.

I start to swim out to her and yell, "hold on! I'm coming!"

She looks up with a glint of hope in her eye. Once I'm near enough she grabs onto my arm to help herself stay up.

"We need to get back to the-" But I cut off when I see the wave forming behind her.

"What?" She asks turning around. She gasps when she sees it. The wave must be three times my height and it's just getting bigger.

"When I tell you to you have to hold your breath for as long as you can!" I instruct. She nods and I count, "One! Two! Three!"

I suck in a breath and the wave crashes over us. I lose Tris almost immediately, so I start to swim to the surface to look for her. I reach the surface just in time to be hit with another wave. I swim up fast but don't see Tris so I start to yell her name.

Finally her head pops up and she yells, " Four! I'm over here!" She looks ready to yell again when a third huge wave crashes down on us. I get to the surface pretty fast but I don't see her. After about ten seconds of nothing I start to swim over to where she went down. I don't see her so I dive under water.

I keep my eyes open and finally catch sight of her light blond hair. I grab her arm and pull her up. She starts coughing and I put an arm around her to keep her above the water.

"We need to swim to the side," I tell her.

"I don't... Don't think I can," She says.

I wish, I wish with all my heart she didn't have to do this but we have to go now. "I know," I say. "But we have to go now before another round of waves come."

She takes a deep breath and nods. We start swimming and don't stop until we reach the beach. Tris immediately collapses on the sand.

"Tris I know you're tired," I say. "But we have to get farther away from the water or the wind'll blow you back out."

She sighs and stands up. She follows me to the fallen tree and we crawl underneath. All the guys have their arms around their girlfriends. I wish I could do that to Tris.

"Are you smiling?" Uriah asks Tris.

I look over and see a small smile forming on her lips."You all just look so cute together."

A cold breeze gets through the branches and Tris shivers. She curls up into a ball and the waiting begins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so this is the 7th chapter (duh). Sorry I haven't updated for a few days but summers in ****_4 days_****! So then I'll hopefully be able to update faster! Anyway, here you go!**

**Four's PoV**

We sit under the tree for about ten minutes. The storm hasn't gotten any weaker. In fact, it's probably gotten stronger. We're actually pretty lucky we got this shelter. That is until water starts to leak under the branches.

"What?" Uriah yells. "How is this possible?"

"The waves must've gotten a lot bigger and stronger," I yell over the wind.

Beside me Tris starts to hyperventilate. Right, her fear of drowning. I forgot.

"Hey," I say. "It's alright. We just have to get out."

The water's risen up to my chest now, then again, I am sitting. Tris doesn't seem to be calming down so I grab her hand. "Come on. We'll go together."

She nods and I yell, "One. Two. Three!"

We all dive under and swim through the branches. It takes a few seconds to get out but once we do the water is only at my knees when I stand. I lost Tris' hand while swimming but I see her pop up a few feet away from me.

"Come on!" I yell. "We need to find shelter further in shore!"

We all start running, jumping over pieces of wood and metal. After a minute of running though I hear someone scream. I turn just in time to see Tris be blown back by the wind and go crashing into a huge piece of wood.

I run back, toward her and see her lying on the ground. "You okay?" I ask offering her my hand up.

She nods and ties to stand but collapses again.

I catch her and she says, "It's my ankle. I don't think I can stand.

"Hey what happened?" I hear Zeke yell as he runs over.

"I think I broke my ankle," Tris says.

"You can't walk?" Christina asks.

Tris shakes her head.

"C'mon I'll carry you," I say slipping an arm nuder her knees and picking her up, bridal style.

"Thanks Four," she says and I nod.

"Okay, let's go."

We start running again but then Marlene says, "Why don't we get in Zeke's truck?"

"Good idea!" Shauna says and we all start running toward the bright red truck.

Luckily Zeke left it unlocked so he throws open the door and wee all climb in. I put Tris down on the back seat beside me so she's up against the door. Once everyone's in Shauna slams the door against the wind and we're safe.

I'm sitting next to Tris who's against the door. On my other side is Uriah with Marlene on his other side. Next to Marlene is Christina. All of us crammed in the back seat. That's six people to a three person seat.

In the front is Zeke who's next to Shauna. On her other side is Will.

"Let me see your ankle," I say to Tris. She lifts her leg so her ankle is in my lap. Her entire ankle is swollen and her foot is bent in a way it shouldn't be able to bend. "It's defiantly broken," I say.

"Figured," She says lowering her foot. "Hurts like hell."

I open my mouth to reply when a huge gust of wind hits the side of the truck and we tip. Someone, I think Christina, screams.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea!" Marlene yells. "I think we should get out before-" But she never gets to finish her sentence because the truck is tipped again only this time it completely rolls over. Not once though. Not even twice. I'm pretty sure we did at least three flips. It's hard to tell though.

"Everyone okay?" Zeke yells.

Yup and yes come from everyone. That's when I realize Tris hasn't said anything. I turn to her to find her clutching her head, blood seeping between her fingers.

"What happened?" I yell.

"The window broke. I'm fine," She says but when she takes her hand away I see a gigantic gash where the small cut she got earlier used to be. It's really deep and is bleeding a lot.

"You don't look fine!" I say.

"I am. Really. You guys okay?"

I look around to see everyone's got some minor cuts and bruises. Nothing too serious.

"I vote we get outta here," Uriah says. "All in favor say aye."

'Aye's ring through the truck and Shauna forces open her door. Tris tries hers but it's jammed so we all have to climb through the front. After I get out I help Tris down and then pick her up again.

"What are we gonna do?" Christina yells.

"Zeke!" Uriah yells.

"Yeah!"

"Is the bunker around here somewhere?"

"Yeah! know where it is! Come on!"

We all run after Zeke and he stops short in front of a huge, heavy looking, piece of wood.

"There's a door to a secrete bunker under here," Zeke yells. "C'mon! Help me move this wood!"

I put Tris down next to Christina and go over to help the rest of the guys lift the wood. It's really heavy and I can feel myself getting tons of splinters but finally we've moved it enough to open the secrete door.

Zeke reaches down and pulls open a hatch to reveal a hole with a ladder leading into darkness.

"I'll go first!" Zeke yells and climbs down. After a few seconds a light goes on and I can see the hole is only about one and a half meters deep. I jump down next and reach up to take Tris from Uriah who's helping her. Next comes Marlene followed by Christina, followed by Shauna, followed by Will, who is finally followed by Uriah.

Once everyone's down I take in the bunker. It's about three meters wide and five meters long. Not a bad size. There are two bunk beds, one in each of the far corners. There's a few plastic jugs of water, some canned food, a small radio, a small first aid kit, and a pile of blankets and sheets.

I carry Tris over to one of the bunks and sit her down. Then I grab a sheet from the pile and rip it into strips, tying a few around the gash on her head. She winces slightly but doesn't make a sound.

When she sees my hands she wraps them up in a few strips and then swings her leg up onto the bed so her ankle is elevated.

Someone turns on the radio but all it tells us is what we already know: Strong winds; large waves; flying debree; and my overall favourite: They don't know how long it will last.

Now all there is to do is wait.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tris' PoV**

After a few hours of sitting I groan.

"Okay this is ridiculous. I need to stand up."

I slowly lift myself from the bed putting most of my weight on my good foot.

"Whoa Tris!" Christina yells coming up beside me. "I don't think that's the best idea."

"Well I do," I say, putting an arm over her shoulders to help support myself. "I'm getting sore from sitting so long and I want to do something.

"You know Tris is right," Uriah says. "We can't just sit here. Eventually we'll run out of food and water and then where will we be?"

"Come on," Zeke says. "The hurricane can't last that long."

Marlene sighs. "At least we're safe."

And that's when we hear it.

"Help!" Someone yells outside. "Somebody help!"

"Should we…" Zeke starts.

"I mean we probably…" Uriah continues.

"Well what if they…" Shauna starts.

"Oh just open the damn hatch!" I yell. Zeke nods and unclips the hatch then throws it open.

"Hey!" He yells. "Over here!"

Within seconds four people are climbing into our shelter. It's none other than Peter, Drew, Al and some girls.

"We almost died!" Peter yells.

"No really?" Chris says sarcastically. "We thought you were screaming for help because you felt like it."

Peter rolls his eyes.

"Who's your friends?" Four asks, gesturing to the girls.

"This is Molly and Lauren," Peter says.

"Well since your new, I'm Zeke," Zeke says.

"Uriah."

"Will."

"Shauna."

"Marlene."

"Christina."

"Tris."

"Four."

All the guys have their arms around their girlfriends and me and Four are sitting on the floor. I got tired of standing on one foot.

"So I guess you guys are dating since you're the ones left?" Lauren asks gesturing to Four and Me.

"No actually," I say. "And if we were why would it be your business?"

"Just wanted to know if the hot guy was single," She says. "I mean I'm not surprised you guys aren't. I mean, look at him and look at you." I frown. "Oh come on! He's hot and you're… not," She says. "You're short and small and look like a twelve year old."

I feel tears burn the back of my eyes as they all start laughing and I bite my lip.

"Hey!" Uri says. "You guys need to shut up! We pretty much saved your lives and you come in here making fun of Tris without even giving us a thank you?"

"Guys whatever," I whisper. "It doesn't matter."

"Yeah it does!" Chris says. "They are showing you no respect!"

I shrug. "I don't give a damn what they think actually."

Peter narrows his eyes at me. "Really? You don't?"

I shake my head. "I think you're just a weak boy who couldn't even find his own shelter," I say standing up.

Before I can even process what's going on he rushes forward and punches me in the jaw. My head slams against the wall and I see someone pull him off of me. When my head clears I see Four fighting Peter and Zke kicking Drew. I wonder what Drew did.

"Stop!" I yell.

Everyone is so shocked at my yelling that they freeze and turn to me.

"Look," I say. "We're all going to be stuck here for a while so we might as well try to get along."

Four sighs and comes over to examine my jaw. "It's going to bruise but you'll be fine," He says glaring at Peter.

"What'd Drew do?" I ask looking at Drew who is still struggling to stand.

"When Four hit Peter Drew tried to attack Four," Zeke says.

I sigh. There's no way this is going to work. Someone will attack someone else and everyone will start fighting instead of trying to figure out how to survive.

I collapse back against the wall until I hear Shauna say, "Um guys… I didn't want to say anything before but I think… um…" She lifts up her top a bit so we can see a huge cut along her ribs. It's bleeding alarmingly and I can see she's in pain.

"Shauna!" Zeke yells. "What happened?"

"I think when we were in your truck and it flipped I was thrown against the door handle and…"

"Okay someone pass me a sheet," Zeke says. Four passes him one and he rips it into strips and ties them around her middle.

He frowns at her and she nods. "I'm good. I'm okay," She says.

"No," Zeke says. "You need to rest." He helps her over to one of the beds and she lies down and is out in seconds.

"Zeke's right," Marlene says. "I think we all need to rest."

"I call a bed!" Peter yells and climbs up to one of the bunks

"Me too!" Drew yells and takes the bunk under Peter.

"I want the last one!" Al yells and climbs up to the bunk over Shauna.

Chris sighs. "I guess we get the floor."

I nod and we all grab a blanket.

"Guys we're short one blanket," Chris says.

"C'mon," I say from the corner I'm sitting in. "We can share one."

She smiles and slips under the thin blanket beside me. We had to chose between sleeping on the cement ground but under a blanket or sleeping on top of the blanket but being cold. We took option one.

Me and Chris curl up together under the blanket and I'm out like a light.

Four's PoV

I notice Tris and Christina curled up together under a thin blanket. Almost everyone's asleep except me and Zeke.

It's really cold and we're both wrapped in blankets sitting against a cold wall.

"This is horrible," I say.

"Yup," He says.

"How long do you think it'll last?"

He shrugs. "Four or five days if we're lucky."

I groan. "This sucks."

"Yup."

We're not even in warm clothes because it's summer. Shorts and Tshirts.

It's going to be a long night.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so so so so so so sorry it took me so long to update. Like honestly I'm kicking myself right now (Well I would if I could anyway) But I got an extremely nice PM from Kelley12345 so you can all thank them for this update :)**

I wake up to shouting.

"We can't go out!"

"Well you just want to sit here then?"

"Yes!"

"Hey! Both of you are being stupid! Stop fighting!"

"Don't tell them what to do! They don't have to listen to you!"

"Well we saved their lives an your life so maybe you should listen to us!"

I open my eyes to see Chris fighting with Lauren, Marlene fighting with Molly, Zeke is fighting with Al, Will and Uriah are fighting with Drew and Four's fighting with Peter.

But over all their yelling I hear one sound. The sound I least want to hear.

"Guys," I say but no one seems to hear me. "Guys," I say a little louder. "Shut up!" I yell and they all turn to look at me. "You hear that?"

And there it is. Drip. Drip. Drip.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Zeke says an rushes over to the latch in the ceiling. And low and behold, there's water dripping through.

"Shit!" Zeke yells. "The bunker was made during world war two in case of bombing. It's not made to protect from flooding! It's going to fill." He looks at the puddle on the ground that's getting bigger by the second. "And fast."

I feel my eyes go wide. "How fast is fast?"

Well," Will says. "Considering how big the bunker is and how fast it's filling up…. just under four hours." **(I know that's wrong but just go with it.)**

And then the yelling starts again.

"We've got to get out!"

"No really?"

"Do you think it's still a raining?"

"Duh!"

"Where would we go?"

"I can't get my hair wet! It already looks bad enough!"

Guys!" I yell. "Fighting will get us no where! We have to figure out a plan." I sit on one of the bottom bunks and rest my ankle up. "So since the hatch is leaking it must be under water which means the waves have washed up to at least the road. Assuming we're too deep under to stand we'll have to swim up. Zeke," I turn to him. "Do you think you could help Shauna?"

He looks over to where she's sleeping. "Yeah but we'll have to wake her up."

"Of course. I think I can swim up okay with my ankle. Everyone can swim right?" They nod.

"Well that's all good and happy but what are we going to do when we get up?" Peter says.

"We'd have to swim to dry land," Four says.

I shake my head. "No we can't. The waves are washing out to sea. That's the wrong way, there's no way we'd make it. We'll have to build some kind of raft to float on until…" I shake my head. "No that'll never work."

"No, no, no!" Uriah says. "I think you're onto something. If we can make a raft out of the bunk beds we can ride it out."

"But out where?" Christina asks.

"Hey Uri!" Zeke exclaims. "Remember that island we used to always paddle board out to? What if we went there. It's in the right direction and has some pretty high points."

"So what?" Lauren says. "We're just going to build a raft, drag it up to the surface, ride it to some island that we don't even know is safe, and live happily ever after together on this island?" She rolls her eyes. "What are we the Swiss Family Robinsons! And I don't really want to live with you people." She looks at Four and bats her eyes flirtatiously. "Well, most of you."

Four rolls his eyes. "If you want to stay here an drown Lauren, be my guest."

She bites her lip bust stops complaining.

"Okay guys," Uriah says. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Shauna," Zeke says softly. "Shauna wake up," He shakes her shoulder a bit. "Shauna please wake up."

She moans an slowly opens her eyes.

Zeke breaths a sigh of relief. "Shauna the hatch is leaking. It's gonna flood. We have to swim out now."

"What?" She says sitting up but then she groans and presses a hand to her stomach.

"I know," Zeke says. He turns to me. "Tris can you grab me another sheet?"

I nod and pass one to him. He re-ties Shauna's bandages an helps her up.

"What's going on?" She says when she steps off the bed she's immediately knee deep in water.

"The place is flooding," Zeke says. "We're building a raft an we're going to and island near here. We're gonna have to swim to the surface."

She gets a panicked look. "I don't know if I can," She presses a hand to her ribs.

"I know," Zeke says. "I'm gonna help you."

She nods. "Okay."

I go over to where Four, Will, Uriah and the girls are trying to turn the wood from the bunk beds into a raft.

"Any luck?" I ask and Chris shakes her head.

"Here try this," Four says. He adjusts the boards slightly an grabs the string Uriah found.

And it works!

"Yes!" Uriah yells. "All hale Four! Our savior!" He kneels an kisses each of Four's shoes.

I laugh. I'm suddenly glad we have someone like Uri here to keep all our spirits up. Even Zeke has been stressing over Shauna but not Uri.

"Hey where's Peter, Drew, Molly, Al an Lauren?" I ask.

Marlene rolls her eyes and points to the group sitting in the corner, eating out of one of the cans of food.

"Let them carry on for much longer an We'll have no more food!" She says.

I smile. "Don't worry. As soon as we get to the island they're on their own."


End file.
